


She got the moon in her eye.

by QueerTremere



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Polyamory, annabelle loves all the boys and all the girls, eva left the house for five min and ended up with a boyfriend and a girlfriend, i'm not projecting my own personal issues onto eva not at all, mentions of annabelle and her two human partners, mentions of jasper/eva, she wants to get closer, slight hint of annabelle/jasper, socially awkward eva, talking about past trauma, they both have mushy hearts despite not having actual hearts, this tag is for Josephine #drugwitch, this website ate all my tags now I have to redo them, trying to let your guard down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTremere/pseuds/QueerTremere
Summary: An unexpected visit from Annabelle lets Eva drop her guard, and realize there's more with her fellow Kindred she wants than friendship.
Relationships: Annabelle/Eva (L.A. By Night)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	She got the moon in her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is completely for my own amusement, but I really wanted to share to fill up the fandom tag just a little more. 
> 
> Please be mindful that my writing style isn't for everyone. I have troubles sticking with tense, so a mix of present and past usually works for me. I do not have a beta as it's been an unpleasant experience in the past.

Eva hadn’t been expecting visitors. Her alarms going off that someone was there had startled her. She closed her eyes for a moment and steeled her nerves. She took out her phone in case she’d forgotten something important. She had one text of emojis. It was a circus tent, a bat, and a flower from Jasper. This meant he was at the Maharani, and thinking about her. She quickly sent him back a star and two flowers. She made herself invisible then proceeded outside.

Her visitor was Annabelle. _Was she here by herself? Maybe, it meant the sky wasn’t going to fall tonight?_ Of course, that depended entirely on why the Neonate Kindred was here. Looking her over, there wasn’t any sign of distress. This was a relief. Eva had been doing far too many nights of damage control. Annabelle was adorned in her usual red leather jacket, a t-shirt that said, _“Eat The Rich”_ and a pair of jeans that had seen far better days.

“Good evening, Annabelle.” Eva appeared from the shadows.

"Fuck! You and Jasper get too much joy from scaring the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, that wasn't my intent." That was a _tiny lie_ , it had been amusing seeing her jump. After all, they both were what most people feared in the dark.

She noticed the pattern shaved into the side of her hair was of bells this time. She’d forgotten it was December already. She forced herself to blink when she realized she was staring.

“So, maybe I deserve that for showing up unannounced. But, I haven’t seen you in a while. I thought I’d come by to make sure you were okay. I'd rather have the answer directly from you.”

She knew that meant, no more running off guns blazing thinking someone was in trouble. Because Jasper had been the unfortunate victim of his Coterie jumping to conclusions.

“That's very thoughtful of you. I am… not unwell.” She decided on. _At least nothing outside of her usual discomforts_.

“That’s not the same thing as being good though?” Annabelle’s head tilted thinking about it. “You sure you're, okay?”

“Yes. I am, indeed. I enjoy my solitude.” _At least, that’s what she told anyone that inquired._

“Hey, that’s cool. I could get lost if you need me to?”

“No,” She put up a hand to apologize. “That’s not what I meant. It's good to see you.” Eva stepped past Annabelle fully out of the shadows this time. The night air was chilly.

“You have my answer. So, how are you?” She fully expected the floodgates to open. However, she could see that Annabelle had paused to think through her reply. That was a comforting change.

“Well, a lot has been happening. I wish stress wasn’t a thing I felt anymore since the Embrace.”

“I understand. Maybe, a bit too well.” Eva shook off images of her own stress that flashed through her mind. “Would you like to walk with me?”

"Sure!" Annabelle seemed as easy going as ever. Eva led the way. The conversation picked back up again.

“Emotions are totally overrated! I mean, my body is basically dead, why do I still need them?”

“That’s a puzzle I’ve yet to solve! What has you twisting in knots?”

“Like, I don't mean to be rude. I know you have your reasons for it, that's totally fine! But, doesn't it get hard living alone?" Annabelle spoke quickly, her words tumbling out over one another.

She hadn’t expected the conversation to divert back to her so suddenly. It took her a moment to process what was being asked.

"Sometimes, but it's been a necessity. Other Kindred seem to find me, anyway." She shrugged.

"I love my new Kindred friends, but I really miss my partners. They were a big part of my life. I feel like I've abandoned them."

“Oh." Now she understood where this was going. "You didn’t ask for this unlife. You haven't abandoned them. It's not your fault.”

“No. This isn't anything I’d want. I mean, I understand that some people do, the true Embrace, but… ” Annabelle had tried to sound diplomatic.

“Even if there’s a true embrace, it doesn't guarantee that it will work out the way we think it will.”

“So far, I've learned the hard way that most of this doesn’t go the way we think it will. I think, this seriously is why we need Kindred therapy!”

Eva bit back a laugh, but it ended up being more of a squeak. Hopefully, Annabelle hadn't caught it. Moments like this, she was grateful that her cheeks could no longer flush as red as they had long ago. As they were walking, she’d lead them where she knew no one else should be this time of night.

“Why don’t you try biting a good therapist?” Her tone was flat, but Eva thought her joking was obvious.

At that Annabelle erupted into laughter. It was unbridled. Hearing it, she felt it in her chest where her heart should have been beating.

“That would save me a lot of trouble with payments! You are joking, though right?”

"I am. _That_... isn’t something I condone." She hadn’t mentioned what _it_ was to keep the conversation light.

"No, of course not! Sometimes, I never know when other Kindred are joking or not."

"I'm not, not nearly as serious as I often sound." Between being socially awkward, and living in her head most of the time she often struggled to make her tone appropriate. She wasn't exactly _in her right mind_ , either. 

"I'm learning that!" Annabelle's smile was warm. She tried to match it with her own.

“Good. I’d hate to come off inappropriately.”

“No! Not at all!”

She had to admit that talking to Annabelle reminded her of what it was like to be young. Eva still looked the part. Sometimes, she felt it too. However, she was a lot _older_. More so, it felt as if she were frozen in time. Trapped in between her twenties, and being a Kindred for fifty years. _Was she caught up in her head again? Oh no…_

"Hey, look! They are starting to turn on the holiday lights in the park!”

She was grateful Annabelle had started to fill the silence she’d unintentionally made.

“Ellenore loves lights. Her face lights up just as bright as any light! Mark, not so much. I get that not everyone is into holidays."

"My, my person, " She decided on. "She liked them too."

"Did they? I mean, you don't have to talk about them if you don't want to. It's totally cool, boundaries are important and to be respected!"

"They are very important. But, I choose to share.” _Just talk Eva… you can share a little, it’s only Annabelle._ “She loved the lights. Decorations of all kinds. She was always ready for a party. I like the holiday lights, but this entire city already glows on its own. I prefer the stars and moonlight."

"I could have guessed that, seeing where you live. But, me too! I mean, I love L.A. but sometimes it's too bright and noisy."

"Exactly! It feels good to be grounded to the earth here in the park, away from most of the clamour of Hollywood." She wasn’t completely incapable of holding a _normal_ conversation.

"That reminds me, I went camping with Ellenore and Mark once. It was a really fun trip. We are going to go on a ski trip… I mean, we were planning to before." Annabelle's voice trailed off, a lump catching in her throat.

Eva reached out to put a hand on her arm, gently squeezing it.

"I'm sure they miss you, too. They'll always be with you and love you, Annabelle." She could see why her partners loved her so deeply.

"You're right. I'll always love them. But, I don't get to go home to them, not anymore."

"I'm sorry. I can relate, I suffered great loss as well." _Eva didn't do this_ , _she didn't open up this easily._ But, again, Annabelle reminded her of who she used to be.  
"It does get easier. It takes time to heal." Personally, she didn’t think that she would ever truly heal, but she wouldn’t deny Annabelle that hope. "They'll never be truly gone from you though. I know that's little comfort… "

She watched as Annabelle turned her head, and wiped away crimson tears. Eva's hand slipped down her arm to Annabelle's hand and took it into her own.

"Thanks. You've been so kind to me, is there anything you need?"

"Thank you, but it isn't necessary. You don't owe me, Annabelle." She hadn't let go of Annabelle's hand.

"Well, if you think of anything let me know. Hey, Um, Can I hug you?"

"Yes, yes you can."

Annabelle tugged her into her arms, holding her tightly around her midsection. Eva was momentarily surprised that she was a lot stronger than she looked. Not all Kindred were gifted with supernatural strength but the Brujah were. She had a feeling strength was a favorable attribute for Annabelle in life, too.

With her arms around Annabelle's neck, she pulled back to look at her. She hesitated, then raised her hand to run her fingers in the tufts of her shaved hair tracing the bells.

"This looks very good on you."

"Thanks. I figured with the time of year.”

"May I, May I call you Bell?"

"Normally, I say no to that. Because it's what Ellenore calls me. But, I think if it's between the two of us? I'd like that."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to cross a boundary so personal."

"I'd like it if you crossed a personal boundary, or two with me."

Eva laughed a free and airy sound. She knew the comment was perhaps meant more innocently, but it was also incredibly smooth sounding. On impulse, her hand curved around Annabelle's head to the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. To her total surprise, it was eagerly reciprocated. Shit! Here she was getting intense feelings for someone, yet again. She hadn't been good at preventing that in life, nor now in death. Upon pulling back, and seeing the dirt-eating smile on Annabelle's face, she no longer regretted it.

“So, that just happened?” Annabelle laughed.

“It seems so, yes. Are you okay with that?”

“Very!” Annabelle nodded enthusiastically.

"Bell, I need to ask. You don't have any terrible secrets you are keeping, do you?"

"Uh. Well, to be totally honest? I'm a bit worried my girlfriend might do something stupid, and dangerous."

Eva stepped back out of Annabelle’s arms. She knew relationships with other Kindred would always be complicated, but this was twice. She had to go and have feelings for both of them, didn't she?

"What makes you think that?" She folded her arms across herself, closing herself off again.

"Well, I went to see her… "

Of course, she had.

Annabelle explained to her that Ellenore had known what she was because Annabelle had gone home with no temperature, no pulse, and fangs. Annabelle later went back to Ellenore to warn here that it was too dangerous to be together, that someone she barely knew was already dead because of her. Ellenore didn't like the warning. Instead, she wanted to be Embraced so they could remain together. Annabelle is afraid that Ellenore had gone to be find her own means of being Embraced. Victor knows, and now she knew as well. 

"Thank you for being honest. But, I want you to know that you can come to me for help." Even though they had become close as of late, it shouldn't have hurt her feelings as much as it had not to be sought out for help. _Wasn’t that the very thing she’d hoped wasn’t happening tonight?_

"Hey, I know." Annabelle stepped closer to her again, she put a hand on her folded arms. Eva allowed Annabelle to move closer and invade her space. "I’m sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward. But, I think this might be something between us, so I had to be honest."

“No, no. That’s what I asked for. Honesty is important.” It felt a little like she'd been the one to touch the hot oven, _twice_. Her heart didn’t even beat anymore, but it’s still what got her into the most trouble.

“It’s very important.”

Looking down, Eva feigned interest in a clump of dirt at her feet. She wanted to keep herself from withdrawing. She willed herself to stay put both in the moment, and in place. When Annabelle's boot touched off the side of her shoe. She looked back up.

“Hey? Are you okay?”

"So, there's nothing more?" She evaded the question.

"You already know about Mark. So, that's all of it."

"All of it," Eva repeated. After a moment she took her hand and began leading them back toward the Observatory. She took them to the spot she often came to think.

"I have to ask, do you have any terrible secrets?"

"I do have one secret." She admitted.

"I’m here to listen, okay? I’m not going anywhere."

"With the curse, you know most of it already. But, there’s more. It’s that I'm in a great deal of pain, it doesn’t stop. I intentionally left that out when I told Jasper."

"Oh, shit! I get why you’d leave that part out.”

“He was angry enough about what happened to me. I couldn’t bear to tell him it’s far worse. I’m already afraid he might do something foolish.”

“I think leaving that out was a good idea. I’m so sorry you have to go through all of this pain.”

“I’ve learned to deal with it. I was lucky. By law, I was supposed to meet the final death.”

“God! Camarilla rules are so fucked up!” Annabelle's expression soured.

“That’s why the Anarchs are working to fight back. Times were different then.”

“I hate saying this, but I really want to see _he- who- must- not -be -named_ get wrecked,” Annabelle growled. It was a very different sound coming from her. She hadn’t heard it before. Eva could get used to twice as many protective growls.

“Not if it gets you killed! I'd rather you were safe. I've already given Jasper this lecture." She had to admit the idea of Strauss as Voldemort was fitting.

“No more team recklessness, promise! I’ll remind Jasper too.”

“Good. But, I’ll still worry. He cares about you a great deal, too.”

“I know. He’s surprisingly a Care Bear! Right?”

“Grumpy Bear!” Eva giggled.

“Oh yeah, he’s totally Grumpy Bear! He also likes everyone to think he’s the boogie-man!”

“He’s so frightening! He ended up with the two of us!” Eva laughed.

“Terrifying!” Annabelle laughed with her. “He was the nicest to me at first. I hadn't planned on that happening.”

“I hadn’t expected to step outside and end up with the two of you, either!” It was getting easier to let herself joke around. She felt lucky to have them. _Whatever gods were about knew she didn't deserve them._

“See, this is why you need to come out more often! I get it. I fall for people easily. Big mushy heart, and all!”

“Not anymore.” Eva pointed out and laughed.

“Oh, shit! Thanks for that gross reminder!”

"You’re welcome. I have, I have the same problem. I get easily attached.” She admitted, looking away. The weight of the conversation hit her like a wave, washing her emotions to the shore.

"Hey, it's okay. Your feelings are valid."

"I'm grateful for new Kindred in my life but, there are times I still miss my person a lot."

"I know how that feels. It's like a part of you is missing. She’ll never be gone from you completely." Annabelle echoed back similar words she’d said earlier.

"Oh, Annabelle. I've already lost many, many parts of myself."

"It might feel that way, but you're still a whole person. We both are. No matter who is in our lives. No matter the shit unlife throws at us. We are complete."

Eva didn't say anything. She put her arms around Annabelle and buried her face in her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry. You're okay. I've got you. And, besides my jacket is already bloody."

Eva nodded. "Thank you... oh, oh my god!" She swatted Annabelle’s shoulder but was giggling. She wiped crimson tears from her cheeks.

"It's what we do, we take care of each other."

"Would you come in with me? I want you to stay."

"Yes, I'll stay. If there is anything you need from me, please ask."

"I think, I think I need you." She whispered.

"I'm yours, Eva."

**Author's Note:**

> realdorkchops @ tumblr
> 
> Title from Witchy Woman by the Eagles.


End file.
